swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Yokan
Yokan, otherwise commonly known as Lord Yokan, was a Human male Sith Lord serving the True Sith Empire during the New Republic era, operating as one of the True Sith's top enforcers, leading them to many victories in the name of expansion and conquest. Born on the jungle planet Athiss, Yokan had his past completely shrouded, with only a few key individuals, specifically those in the True Sith Empire, knowing his past life. During the rise of the True Sith, Yokan trained under the guide of the Sith warlord Darth Grimavang, eventually becoming a Lord of the Sith. During the rise of the Eternal Lords from the Fallen Empire, Yokan was tasked with meeting the Sith Darth Kronos and the True Sith exarch Ragnar the Black so they could invade the planet Kerso and free it from the rule of an Eternal Lord Zahl. Eventually, Yokan and Ragnar fought Zahl face-to-face, but he was fatally shot by the True Sith officer Director Freeze. Yokan returned to the fray, alongside Ragnar, to fight off the remaining Eternal Lords, successfully killing Jall'gelear on Korriban with help from Kranak. Three years after the defeat of the Fallen Empire and their escape into Wild Space, Yokan would grow increasingly wary of a new threat; the Ascensional Empire. Wanting to take them down due to the Dromund Kaas Crisis, Yokan allied himself with Quai Septos and Executioner Venn after they tracked him down to Korriban to stop this new threat, albeit was temporary. Yokan would personally organize a task-force of powerful Sith Lords to aid Darth Imperius in his plan to stop the Ascensional Empire, recruiting Darth Kron and Kranak, as well as the First Order general Silas Bane. With the True Sith invading the planet Rishi, Yokan would patriotically sacrifice himself to save Kron from the arrival of the corrupted Ragnar the Black, Yokan was impaled by the Ascensional leader, the Dark Adviser, and died during the destruction of Rishi. In 21 ABY, during the Eternal Civil War and the rise of the malevolent Yana, Yokan was resurrected by the Force entity, alongside long-dead Sith Lord Darth Minh, to fight off the True Sith's enforcers on Korriban. After an intense duel, Yokan was killed once more, this time by Darth Shayara. __TOC__ Biography Early Life The man who would become Yokan was born to a True Sith family on the Sith occupied jungle planet Athiss as the descendent of Hermaeus, the leader of the Ancient Foes which existed during the Old Republic. Eventually, he was found by the True Sith and recruited into the True Sith Empire, but not before completely shrouding his past, with only a few individuals knowing who he was prior to his ascension as Sith. Eventually, Yokan gained the title of Sith Lord, and became one of the most ruthless and cold-blooded enforces serving the True Sith Empire. Darth Grimavang, a True Sith warlord chose Lord Yokan as his apprentice, furthermore training him in the ways of combat strategies, warfare, and the arts of the dark side of the force. In due time, Yokan departed from his Sith master, and the two went their separate ways, Yokan notably leading countless campaigns to conquer and annex different worlds for the True Sith in the name of expansion and glory. Rivalry with Orin Shan In Yokan's early years serving the True Sith Empire, he was confronted by a member of the New Jedi Order, a Jedi padawan of Vashii, Orin Shan. After their first duel that ended in a draw the two began developing a long rivalry, with each-other repeatedly clashing against one another on different planets in an effort to stop the other from achieving their goals respectively. With Yokan's reckless and suck-up attitude earning him a reputation as a fanatic and a "Loyal Pet". The Eternal War Conquering Kashyyyk After the successful alliance of the True Sith Empire with the Reborn Imperials, the Emperor of the latter organization Darth Ectral ordered Yokan to lead a Sith battalion into conquering the Wookiees planet Kashyyyk, in charge of a Wookiee Iahreek Cord and his team. Sent to find a rebel Wookiee called Wrowk, Yokan led the charge on Kashyyyk. Wrowk fought Iahreek, but was ultimately forced to escape after Yokan called in aerial support. Returning to Dromund Kaas to report his success, Yokan was confronted by a member of the Jedi Dynasty Hiram Salvador and mercenary Shade Walker, whom both wanted Yokan to reveal information regarding the events after the Resurrection of Sycthian. Immediately declining, Yokan dueled Hiram and Shade in the wilderness of Kaas City, until the former was defeated by the duo. Yokan reluctantly told the two about the New Jedi Order's enclave on Coruscant, and how it's prone to attack by the malevolent Sycthian and his empire. Battle of Kerso With the newly awakened Eternal Empire returning to the galaxy, with powerful individuals called the Eternal Lords instigating the Eternal War, a True Sith exarch dark-side entity called Ragnar the Black called for Yokan, Director Freeze and Darth Kronos. Arriving in Ragnar's capital ship, the group discussed going to the planet Kerso, owned by the True Sith and Freeze, and going to a Vault to learn more about the Eternal Empire, the Galactic Alliance and so on. However, they were ambushed by Shade Walker and the alliance, forcing Ragnar's Shadow Army to retaliate, destroying most of the intercepting fleet until the group arrived on Kerso. On the surface of the planet, Yokan and the others entered the "Department of Aristocratic Entry to Archtulla", where the Vault was held in. Confronted by a guard, Yokan swiftly force persuaded him to leave, as they walked into the lower levels and began searching for information in the Vault. Unfortunately, they were caught by the guards and were confronted by a mysterious figure calling himself Zahl, an Eternal Lord that worshipped the Fallen Emperor Sycthian. Managing to escape from Zahl's grasp, Kronos alerted the Shadow Army fleet whilst Yokan and Ragnar commenced their invasion on Zahl's Citadel, fighting against Zahl's forces inside until the duo successfully destroyed the fortress and eliminated the gatekeeper in an attempt to lure Zahl out of hiding. Eventually, Zahl himself arrived and dueled the two in a fierce battle. The duo would seemingly kill Zahl after gaining the upperhand, however, it was revealed to be an illusion, as the real Zahl rifted away, leaving the two to fight off Zahl's forces. Defeating the rest of his henchmen, Ragnar returned to his fleet, invading Zahl's forces while Yokan saber-dueled Zahl. With Zahl's power triumphing over Yokan, Zahl would prepare to finally execute him. However, Director Freeze arrived into the battle and fatally shot Zahl in the head, killing him. Celebrating this victory, the True Sith handed Kerso back to the director as Yokan returned to Dromund Kaas. Fighting Jall'gelear After learning that Ragnar the Black temporarily betrayed him and the True Sith Empire, Yokan arrived inside Ragnar's ship and confronted him, threatening his position by this betrayal. Ragnar would be unphased by Yokan's threats and eventually managed to calm him down. Ragnar called in for a man named Cale Slahvo, the CEO of Slahvo Industries, interesting in a project that will commence on Taris. However, the duo received a distress signal from the mysterious Sith Kranak, who was dueling another Eternal Lord on Korriban. Arriving on the ancient Sith planet, Yokan and Ragnar went to Kranak's side and learned that the new Eternal Lord is called Jall'gelear, aka Mandalore the Fallen. The trio engaged Jall'gelear in a fierce battle until Ragnar got the upperhand and decapitated the Eternal Lord behind his back, securing another victory for the True Sith Empire. Ascensional Empire Crisis Alliance against the Ascensionals Three years after the Fallen Empire's defeat, Yokan remained in the service of the True Sith Empire, assisting them in the galactic cleanup following the First Conquest of the Fallen Empire. However, after the subsequent rise of the awakened Ascensional Empire, Yokan was among the many individuals who witnessed Dromund Kaas being seemingly destroyed during the Dromund Kaas Crisis. Yokan vowed vengeance for all the lives the Ascensionals took, and began seeking allies to help him achieve retribution. Following this, Yokan was among the several Sith who were spotted by the Galactic Punishment Corporation, particularly on Geonosis. Exiting the arena after watching a gladiator battle, Yokan was confronted by a representative of the GPC, Executioner Venn, the latter questioning Yokan about his involvement in the Dromund Kaas Crisis. This led to a fight between the two, Yokan managing to defeat Venn and escaping. Arriving on Korriban, Yokan stole an artifact belonging to the Reformed Sith Order to aid him in his quest for vengeance against the Ascensional Empire, but entered a fight against a RSO blademaster, Kaiden Fey. Eventually, Yokan was spotted again by Venn, who allied with the sorcerer Quai Septos, who sought out the former for personal reasons. The two were forced to join this battle, but eventually Venn was able to convince the group to put aside their differences to join an alliance to stop the Ascensional Empire; all including Yokan agreeing to join. Agreeing to plan out their next attack, the group separated. Battle of Rishi and Death Yokan appeared again in the True Sith Empire's temporary capital on Moraband, called into a meeting by the Reborn Sith Order leader Darth Imperius. Listening to his speech about them finally being able to strike the Ascensional Empire and deal a meaningful blow, Yokan was the one who agreed to assemble a task-force of Sith and other powerful individuals to help them in their raid on the Ascensional occupied planet Rishi. Yokan also learned, including Imperius, Darth Kron, Ja'Ak Akem, Kranak and High Lord Valn, that Dromund Kaas wasn't actually destroyed, only transported to a mysterious realm in time-space called The Void. Joining the fight, Yokan and his allies were transported to Rishi via General Silas Bane's First Order fleet, and commenced their raid on the Ascensional planet, quickly disposing of the opposing Ascensional ground forces. Yokan was the first one to charge into an Ascensional leader called Dark Adviser, and personally dueled her while his allies Kron and Kranak handled the rest of the Ascensional Empire's forces. Whilst the battle was raging on Rishi's surface, Darth Imperius ordered the activation of a weapon made specifically to eliminate the Ascensional fleet, mounted to his personal dreadnought; The Assail. Yokan, Kron and Kranak witnessed the Assail destroying the defending Ascensional fleet, and thought they've emerged victorious. However, the malevolent Shadow Army strangely appeared on Rishi and attacked the True Sith and First Order forces. The corrupted Ragnar the Black himself arrived, revealing his alliance with the Ascensional Empire. While Kranak as conversing his power, Yokan challenged Ragnar to a duel. Yokan managed to wound the Dark Adviser, and upon seeing Ragnar gaining the upperhand, Yokan intervened by knocking Ragnar back, saving Kron from execution. However, he was fatally impaled by the Dark Adviser. Saying his final farewells, Yokan died during the battle, his head collected by Ragnar following Kranak unleashing his true power by destroying Rishi. The Sith paid respect to Yokan's sacrifice and promised to avenge him by destroying the Ascensional Empire for good. Post-Mortem Legacy Following Yokan's death at the hands of the Dark Adviser and Ragnar the Black, a Warriors' Funeral was held on Korriban, primarily organized by Darth Imperius, a close ally of the fallen Sith Lord. The True Sith Empire vowed to extract their revenge on the Ascensional Empire for the death of Yokan, eventually completing their quest for revenge during the Battle of Yaara, after the defeat of their God Leader Nova and the destruction of most of the Ascensional forces. Yokan continued to be a symbol for Sith to sacrifice everything to save the needs of the many, with even the Galactic Alliance somewhat respecting Yokan for his unexpected sacrifice during the Battle of Rishi. Resurrected by Yana During the Eternal Civil War, after the defeat of the Fallen Emperor Sycthian and the Fallen Empire in 21 ABY, a new sinister threat has emerged within the galaxy; the malevolent sorcerer Yana. Seeking to demonstrate his raw power by invading Korriban, Yana took his forces to the planet and resurrected both Yokan and long-dead Sith Lord from the Old Republic Darth Minh. Now twisted and completely loyal to Yana and his cause, he was ordered by the Force entity to fight the True Sith Empire when they arrive. Yokan cloaked himself using the Force, unlocking new Force abilities after his resurrection. With the True Sith arriving on their old homeworld of Korriban, led by Darth Malash, Darth Shayara and Kranak, whilst accompanied by their ally Ja'Ak Akem, Yana's legions immeditally took the fighting to the Sith, at first overpowering them with their corrupted prowess. However, the Sith eventually triumphed over them, leading to Yokan and Minh to reveal themselves. The Sith, specifically Kranak, were appalled by Yokan's return. Seeking to not waste any time, Yokan declared their deaths and fought the Sith. Eventually dueling the apprentice of Darth Imperius, Shayara. Yokan seemingly got the best of her, mocking the Sith Lady by stating she wasn't worthy of the elder Dark Lord. Demanding Yokan to "tell that to Yana", Shayara threw her double-bladed lightsaber at an unsuspecting Yokan, decapitating him and leaving the former Sith Enforcer dead once more. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:True Sith members Category:Deceased